


a letter to past me

by firestarter3d



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, sorry - Freeform, this is really meant for the girls, well if i count as one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: just a letter to me to the past me anyway, even though she will never read it since she is in the past, also if there are any closeted trans-girl reading this the same message applys to you. because ive been there and i know how hard it is, and it will get better eventually, and if you have questions dont be afraid to leave a comment, i dont have all the answers but i can answer some stuff or other wise give you a link to where answers lye.





	a letter to past me

there is nothing wrong with the way you are feeling, there are supportive people out there, that not everything is black and white like your parents taught you, that its ok to be a girl when everyone else says your something different, and someday that you would find the most amazing person, who would turn out to be the sister you never knew you needed or wanted, that things wont come easy but not to give up because those are things that are worth fighting for, that it may take a while but your parents and sibling will eventually come around, and love is the most important thing to keep in your heart.  
cause my middle school self needed to hear those words, but there was no one around to say them at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> notice a repeated word, so i fixed it.


End file.
